Plan J
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Four months of working at CBI and Kimball finally came saw the man he worked for once again. It was time to learn what his new assignment was. And get some face to face time with the man he loved. Warnings Inside.


I have no idea how this happened, but once again I have written Red John/Kimball. I really do love this pairing. I took a different little turn with one, but I hope that you guys think it's as good as I do.

 **WARNINGS: Sexual content, talk of torture, small about of blood play.**

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

A yawn slipped from Kimball's lips as he stood up from his desk. The sun had gone down hours ago, but he was still hard at work. At least he was supposed to be working. He was just so tired that he could barely focus on anything.

Making his way to the small lunch room he thought back to everything that had happened that day. For the first time in four months he had gotten to see the man he loved. It had only been for a moment, but it had been enough.

There was a large part of him that was upset with the older man for giving him such a mission, but he also knew it was only because he was the only one that was trusted to do it. That didn't mean he was happy about it.

Sighing he let the coffee warm his hands as he stood there alone. It felt as if he was alone more often than not recently. He had gone from having hundreds of people following his lead and now he had no one.

His mind wondered to the last time he had felt so alone. It was right after he had been told to decide between juvenile and the military. It was an easy decision to make. The last thing he wanted was to be locked behind bars.

That was his main thought process, but he had found a perk of being in the military. Power and strength. Two things that he loved more than anything and had spent much of his childhood and teen years trying to get.

He was able to do that in the Army. It was actually rather easy for him to rise in the ranks until it was time for him to leave. A small part of him hadn't wanted to leave. He had loved the life too much to want to walk away from it all.

In the end he didn't have a choice. So he went back to his normal life. He hadn't realized just how boring normal life was. Yes, he still had his family, but he had lost all of his control and power. It was horrible.

For almost a year he did pretty much nothing. Sitting on his ass for most of the day trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life outside of the military. He couldn't find anything he wanted to do.

Some of his best memories were of when he was on the battlefield. He knew it was a bad thing psychologically, but that didn't change the fact that he loved it. To this day he still missed being out in the field.

That was why he couldn't find anything stateside that that wanted to do. Nothing would ever live up to that feeling. At least he had thought that. Then he ran into a man that would change his life forever.

It had been right before Christmas and he had gone out attempting to find gifts for his family. The mall had been so packed that he could barely walk. That mean that it was perfect for pick-pockets and con-artist. Which was exactly what he used to be.

There were some things that a person never unlearned no matter how many years it had been since they last used. Pick-pocketing was one of them. He did it whenever he was around the people that were just so easy and fun to target.

Before he could really think about his actions Kimball had two watches and a diamond ring in his pocket. He spun where he was looking for the people he stole from but there was no way for him to tell exactly who they were.

As he stood there trying to figure out what to do a hand gripped his elbow and began to lead him away. His first reaction was to start to fight but a soft tsking sound stopped him. It made no sense, but he went with it.

Soon they were in one of the backrooms of one of the shops. He tried to turn around to face the other person but the tsking noise came back as he was pushed against the wall. For the first time in years he was forced to assume the position and patted down.

Gritting his teeth he tried his best to keep his temper in control. All he wanted to do was last out and make the person sorry for messing with him. Still, there was something about the whole situation that had him wanting to see it through.

The hands dug through his pockets taking out the stolen objects placing them on the boxes next to them. A pleasant hum left the person's lips as he placed something on top of the objects and turned to leave the room.

That object was a business card. In a way. There was no name or address. Just a phone number and a time. It was one of the strongest things he had ever seen and he had gone home that very moment to wait for the right time.

Ever since that day his life had changed completely. He joined the police force and once again moved up in the ranking quickly. At least he was finally in the position that he needed to be in. It was all too simple to do what he needed to do.

He had been given a job and that was what he was going to do. No matter how much he wanted to leave so he could be back where he belonged. He would stay and do his job. He would stay and wait for whatever it was that was supposed to happen.

There weren't many people in his life that he would follow without thinking. That was a lie. There was only one person that he would follow. He never thought that he would have someone like that in his life.

Shaking his head Kimball placed the cup down. It would do him no good to sit around and think about what he couldn't have. It was almost impossible not to think of the older man and everything he had down for him.

The agent knew that his life would be completely different if he had never met the man. In truth, it felt as if his life hadn't begun until he met him. He owed him a debt that he would never be able to pay back.

In return for the life he now lead all he had to do was whatever it was the man told him to do. From planting or stealing evidence to killing someone that stood in his way. It was a small price to pay and he was more than willing.

Cracking his neck Kimball made his way back to his desk. His heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest when he saw a figure standing by his desk leafing through some of the files as if he owned the place.

He might as well own it. Nothing happened that he didn't know about. Hell, it was usually happening because of him. Something that Kimball was sure he took no little amount of pride in. The world was his and his alone.

The younger man was lucky that he was able to have a front row seat to the wonder that was the other man, but he was under no illusion that he was just allowing for the ride as long as he didn't mess up.

It was an odd thing to think especially since he knew he was the only person that was close to the man. He was the only one that got to see both sides of him and live to tell the tale. He was the only one that got to share his bed. At least now.

At the beginning of their relationship he had no idea how to handle the man. He was everything that he had dreamed of being and than some. And for some reason he had wanted to keep Kimball in his life. It made no sense.

"Aren't you going to ask what I'm doing here?" the man questioned his soft voice music to the younger man's ears, "I would have thought you'd be happier to see me."

Smiling at the whining tone Kimball took a few steps forward until he was face to face with the man. He was the only one that could do that without being struck down instantly. He was the only one that came close to his strength.

"I know better than to question you," Kimball rasped out his voice much rougher than his counterpart, "And I am always glad to see you."

"You spoil me," he chuckled wrapping his strong arms around the agent's neck, "I love being spoiled. Almost as much as I love spoiling things. Don't you just love spoiling things, Kimball?"

The older man's tone turned dangerous as nails dug into his back. Curling down slightly he licked his lips at the slight pain that coursed through his body. It wasn't much just enough to show him exactly who was in charge.

"Always," Kimball agreed instantly.

"Good!" he grinned pulling away, "So tell me, Kitten, what have you been up to? Anything interesting that I should dip my fingers in?"

"Nothing you're not already in control of."

"Wonderful! I would hate for someone else to try to take what is mine."

Before Kimball could respond strong fingers tangled in his hair dragging him forward crushing their lips together. Moaning softly he let the older man take control knowing exactly what the man wanted from him.

Closing his eyes the agent attempted to hold back noises not knowing who else had decided to stay late at the office. The last thing he wanted to do was have someone walk in and question what he was doing and who he was with.

A smack to his ass had him groaning loudly his body arching toward his lover. He could feel other man press tighter against his hands moving urgently over his back. Was it possible he felt the same urgency he did?

The hand on the back of his head tightened pulling it back until his throat was exposed. Teeth nipped at the flesh causing him to reach up and hold on to his shoulders to stop from melting into the floor at the rough treatment.

"So good to me, Kitten," the man purred into his ear, "So willing and desperate. Oh how I missed up. Four months is too long to be without my favorite. I was so lonely. Did you miss me too?"

"More than I can say," Kimball answered instantly staring into the gorgeous blue eyes.

"Do you think I should have sent someone else in your place? Kept you with me so you could be at my beck and call?"

"You lead. I follow."

The older man grinned widely pulling him in for another kiss. Placing his hands on the man's hips holding tightly. All other thoughts left him as he lost himself in the other man. It was hard to think when he was around.

Breaking the kiss the other man took Kimball's hand in his own and lead him through the office until he reached his bosses office. He made quick work of the lock before throwing the door open and pushing him inside.

He barely had time to register what was going on before he was pushed against the desk. Files and pens fell to the floor causing both men to look down at them. Making a mess might be part of the fun but it also was the easiest way to get caught.

"Don't worry," he smiled directing his face back to him, "I know what I'm doing."

Getting lost in the other man Kimball found himself forgetting where he was. Four months without the man with him was torturous. Everyday he spent trying to ignore all the thoughts of the man that ran through his head all the time.

He was his right hand man. It was his job to keep him safe. The ideas of all the things that could be happening when he wasn't there was horrible to think about. Especially when it had been so long since he had seen him.

"You're thinking," the man pouted, "Are you bored with me?"

"No," he answered shaking his head instantly turning to face him, "I was thinking about you."

"Really? Any nasty little things you want to share? Or was it a boring thought? Oh, I know, you're worried about me. All alone without my lovely little protector."

The teasing tone had the agent on edge. As much as he loved the older man he knew that he wasn't the most stable person at time. A lot of things would set him off. For the most part he was one of the few people that could navigate his temperament.

"I know you can take care of yourself," Kimball responded looking at the ground in submission, "I just like knowing that you're safe."

Blue eyes softened slightly his hand coming up to cup the side of his face. Letting his eyes slip close the agent took a deep breath his body relaxing into the touch. It wasn't often that he got to see the gentler side of him.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to his lovers once more. The kiss was rougher than the ones before. Teeth nipped at his lower lip before his tongue darted out to soothe the bites. Moaning softly he moved closer to the man wanting more.

The man's hand traveled down his body pulling at his tie until it came off. Throwing the tie behind him he started on the buttons of his shirt stripping him down until he was sitting on the edge of the desk completely naked.

He took a step back his eyes roaming over the agent's body a dark smirk coming to his lips. It had been so long since he had the man looking at him like he was about to devour him. The look never failed at sending a shiver down his spine.

Kimball watched at the man walked around the desk and drop into the office chair. The man somehow always made it look as if he was sitting in a throne. He had to admit that amount of power was the sexiest thing that he could think of.

With a motion of his hand he beckoned the agent to round the desk and stand in front of him. A contemplative look came to his face as he reached out to take the hardening cock in his hands. For a moment he ran his fingers over him his cock hardening.

Humming gently he trailed his fingers over the underside of his penis drawing soft gasps from the younger man. Oh how he wanted to thrust forward and get more of the delicious friction. It wasn't about him though. If he wanted to play than that's what he would do.

The younger man dug his nails into his palms to stop from reaching out. His hands felt so good against his skin. Kimball felt his breathing start to pick up as his lover bent down and let his tongue lap at his tip licking away the pre-cum.

"You still taste wonderful," he moaned licking at his lips, "How do you always taste so damn good?"

Instead of giving Kimball a chance to answer he wrapped his lips around his dick. Gasping loudly he threw his head back as the wet warmth surrounded him. It was one of the best feelings that he had ever felt.

It took all of his strength to not thrust into the mouth. He had learned long ago what would happen if he did that. The last thing he wanted was for it to stop before he could really enjoy what was happening.

"Good boy, Kitten," the man praised pulling off his dick with a pop, "You know how I love obedience. One of the best ways to get out my good side. Do you want to be on my good side?"

"Yes," the younger man responded instantly his tone close to begging.

"Oh you sound so beautiful like that. You'd do anything. Though the question is would you do anything for me or anything to get off?"

"For you."

"For you? Really? So, if I was to leave you here your dick so hard you'd be perfectly fine with it?"

"Yes."

"And if I told you that you weren't allowed to touch yourself? That I wanted you to stay desperate until the next time I saw you? Would you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful."

The smirk turned into an almost shark like grin as he stood up and walked to the door of the office. Kimball's heart sank at the idea that he was leaving him. It wasn't just the idea of not being able to get off but the fact he didn't know the next time he'd see the man.

"Oh don't look so damn pathetic," the man said shaking his head as he moved to stand in front of him again, "You know how I hate people looking so sad. Well, that's not exactly true. I love seeing people look sad, but you seem to be the exception to many of my rules. I don't know if I hate or love that. You shouldn't have that kind of power over me."

Hearing the normally musical tone turn dark he tried to figure out if he had finally pushed the limit with the other man. He knew that everyone was expendable to the man, but he had hoped that just maybe he was different.

It was a ridiculous thought. A part of him wanted the man to need him the same way Kimball needed him. It wasn't as if that would ever happen. At least he had thought that it was ridiculous, but just maybe…

Licking his lips the agent stood up and took a step closer to the man so they were toe to toe. Reaching out he placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a gentle kiss. It wasn't much, but it was the first time he had initiated the kiss.

Pulling away from the man he stared into the blue eyes in shock. For as long as he had known his lover he had never thought that he would have the ability to do something as simple as be the one to kiss the man first.

"Power over you. I don't understand," the agent whispered his eyes darting over the man's face trying to find some hint of what was going on.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud," the man responded his voice equally as soft.

"You never say things you don't mean to say."

"Not normally, but you're not normal. God, I hate you for that. You weren't supposed to do this to me. You were supposed to be my loyal pet. How could you do this to me? How could you make me fall in love with you?"

It wasn't the first time the man had said that to him but it was the first time that he believed him. He really did love him? How was that possible? Of course he loved the man, but he couldn't believe the man loved him back.

"I can't..." the younger man started searching for the words he wanted.

"Can't what? Love someone like me?"

"Believe you love me as much as I love you."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're so much more than I could ever be. You're brilliant and amazing. You're everything that I could never be."

"No, haven't you gotten it yet, Kitten? I brought you in to learn. I brought you in because I know you could be as good as me. You are the only one that can stand next to me. That's why I chose you."

"But you didn't mean to fall for me."

"Of course not. I would never let myself have such a weakness. I am the strongest person on the planet and I know many people want to attempt taking me down. If they knew I had a weakness you'd be killed or worse to get to me. Why do you think I sent you so far away without a word? You are my second."

Kimball stared at the older man trying to comprehend what the man had just said. Shaking his head he did another first for him and turned away from the man. He needed to think and he couldn't do it staring into the eyes of the man he loved.

Moving around the office he gathered up his clothes and got dressed once more. The room was completely silent. So silent that it felt as if he was being suffocated. All he wanted was to break it and hear the man's voice once more.

Once he was fully dressed again he turned back to the older man. He was staring at him with a blank face. It was the same face that he used when he was planning something. Just what he didn't know but he doubted it was good.

Holding out his hand Kimball waited as the blue eyes analyzed it. For a moment he was sure that the man was going to refuse him. He wouldn't be all that surprised if he did. It would be the safest thing for him.

They were both in dangerous jobs, given his job was the other man. The last thing he needed was for his enemies to know he had a weakness. It would end badly for all involved. A blood bath was never fun if you weren't the one that started it.

He wasn't joking when he said that death was the nicest outcome if it ended badly. Kimball had seen the type of torture that the man could dole out. Hell, he had been the one that had tortured the people that he wanted broken.

His mind ran over all the things that he had done to people. Kimball had always taken pride in his work. He had gotten very good at making a person spill their guts. Both in a metaphorical way and in a literal way.

If his enemies had someone as good as him than the last thing he should want was to deal with that. Yet that didn't sound nearly as bad as not having his lover in his life. That was the scariest thing that he could think of.

After four months of not having the man in his life he knew that it was where he belonged. He hated the world on a good day, but on days where he was alone he could barely stand it. Everything was better with the other man there.

"What are you thinking?" the older man questioned staring at the hand as if it was the filth on the bottom of his shoe.

"I'm tired," Kimball offered shrugging his shoulders his voice gentle, "I was hoping to go home."

"Then why are you still here? Go."

"I was hoping you'd come with me. It's been so long since I could be with you. I missed you."

"You missed me? If I go with you this will be it. This is the only chance you will ever have of walking away from me. Do you understand that, Kitten?"

"The last thing I would ever want to do is walk away I made my choice long ago. I picked to join you. I haven't changed my mind."

"You haven't? What do you think it would take to make you walk away from me for good? How much abuse could I punish you with before you had enough or before you crumbed under the weight of everything I want you to do and everything I want for you?"

"Are you going to test me?"

Making a soft humming the man slowly walked in a circle around him his fingers teasingly running over his body causing goosebumps to erupt on his skin. Shivering slightly he tried his hardest not to spin around and take hold of him when strong fingers squeezed his ass.

A chuckle left the man's lips as he placed a spank to his ass before moving so he was facing Kimball once more. He was back to having a dark smirk on his lips and he looked amazing. He never thought he'd miss that look.

"Do you remember how I used to test you when you first joined me?" the man licked his lips his eyes roaming over his body.

"Fondly," Kimball replied grinning back, "It's been so long since those days."

"It has. I haven't felt the need to question your loyalty in a long time."

"Good, I would hate for you to not trust me."

"Of course I trust you, Kitten. I would never have let you so close if I didn't trust you. You are the only one I trust. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"I do love when you give me such simple one word answers. So sure in everything that you do. How can you be so sure in everything so quickly?"

"Because I have no reason not to trust you."

"So by that logic I gave you reason to trust me."

"Yes."

"And what reason what that?"

"You're the reason."

"Hmm. You're an interesting one. I'm glad I picked you."

Smiling gently Kimball pulled his lover close letting their lips meet again. No matter how many times they kissed it felt as if it was the first time. He loved that no matter how long they were together it was new each time.

They slowly moved back until his back was against the wall. Moaning Kimball wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. It felt so good having the man's body against his own. It was one of the most addicting things he had ever felt.

"Why did you want to go to your place?" the man asked his lips moving down to his neck sucking and nipping at the flesh causing his body to arch up.

"More time and space," he ground out feeling the other man's hard dick brush against his own through his pants.

"Oh? Did you have some plans for me?"

"Yes."

"And what was your plan?"

"Anything you want."

The man bit into his neck hard enough to draw blood. Gasping he arched forward rubbing against him. For a moment they stood their grinding against each other driving them both closer to the edge with each thrust of their hips.

His head dropped against the wall his fingers digging into the man's shoulders. The man's tongue licked over his throat lapping at the blood that was sluggishly spilling from the bite mark. It was rare they did anything with blood.

It wasn't that they didn't the blood, but they both had issues stopping once they started. The last thing that either of them wanted was to go to far during one of their times together and do real damage to the other person.

"You should know not to give me an opening like that, Kitten," the man purred into his ear nibbling gently at his lobe, "You've seen exactly what I'm capable of."

"Exactly," Kimball gasped out pulling him all the closer, It's what I'm hoping for."

The older man worked a thigh between his legs giving him something to ride against. It wasn't much, but it felt so good to have the man against him once more. It never felt nearly as good to get off when he was alone.

"You look so good," the man growled his eyes growing dark with lust before he pulled back fully.

"What?" he muttered trying not to whimper at the loss of friction.

"You said that you'd do whatever I wanted. There's so many things that I have thought up over the time we've been together that I haven't told you for one reason or another. Now all I can think about is doing them."

"Then why stop?"

"Because I need much more room for what I'm going to do to you and we need to be completely alone. Before that though we need to discuss why I came here in the first place."

"I thought it was to tease me to death."

"While I will admit that seeing you so hard and wanting and so desperate for me to get you off is one of my favorite sights in the world that was not why I came here originally. As usual, you are a perk."

Taking a deep calming breath Kimball nodded his head before reaching down to adjust himself through his pants. As much as he wanted to blow off the work he knew that it was more important than getting off. He still had a job he had to do.

Once he was back in control of himself he turned to the older man. It was times like this he was glad he was a soldier. He always faced the man like he did with his superiors. It seemed right to have that level of respect when he was being given orders.

"Don't try to distract me by acting like a good little soldier, Kitten," the man tsked his eye never leaving him as he paced the office, "That will be for later."

"I am your soldier," Kimball supplied feeling more than a little confused.

"You're not going to be my soldier during this assignment."

"What am I supposed to be?"

"Special Agent Kimball Cho!"

"I don't understand. That's already my assignment."

"It is, but I'm adding a small little thing to your responsibilities."

"What?"

"The man I had placed to 'investigate' the me went and got himself killed. He wasn't the smartest man out there. So I'm going to need to reassign it and I thought that you'd be one of the best people for it."

"How am I supposed to get the case to this team?"

"Oh, you're not going to get the case. You're going to kill the people that I tell you to and then you're going to act as if you have no idea who I am."

"You're going to..."

"Hello, Agent Cho. My name is Patrick Jane. It's a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
